poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Hawaii's Greatest Threat Part 1
Hawaii's Greatest Threat Part 1 is the thirteenth episode of Power Rangers Data Squad. This episode is a tribute to Lilo and Stitch: The Series. Summary The Rangers goes to the Hawaii, They had to figure out who the Dark Warrior was. Then, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Babs Seed, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon were chosen as 6 new young members Data Squad. With some help from the Star Force Rangers, the D.I.C.E. Team, The Witchlings, Miraculous Team, The Pretty Cures, Lilo, Stitch, Yuna and their friends, They can save Hawaii from an evil threat. Plot The Cutie Mark Crusaders Joyful day/Hannah's Decision One special day at Canterlot High, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo were excited to go on a Hawaiian Vacation with Twilight, her friends and their big sisters. Then, Hannah Whitehouse and the Pretty Cures decided the same plan. Meeting with Babs Seed, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon and the Riches Just then, They've met with Babs Seed who's looking forward to spend her time with her best cousin. As for Diamond Tiara, She and her parents are ready for Hawaii along with Silver Spoon. Dr. Eggman created a new robot/The Dark Warrior's next plan At the Egg Carrier, Dr. Eggman is working on a new robot called Egg-Tiki as he sends him to destroy the Power Rangers. As for the Dark Warrior, He has other plans. Meeting with Palutena and Pit/Trouble in Hawaii Meanwhile at the Cyberspace Data Squad Command Center, Palutena and Pit warned them about the trouble in Hawaii. So, They have an idea as they send them there. Robbie and his friends reached Hawaii/Meeting with Twilight and their friends As Robbie and his friends arrived in Hawaii, They've met with Twilight and her friends who're just on vacation. Even Diamond Tiara got permission from her parents for her and Silver Spoon to hang out with Babs and the Crusaders for some Hawaiian fun as Robbie promises to watch over them. Making new friends in Hawaii/Meeting the Star Force Rangers Just as Robbie and his friends settled into the Bed and Breakfast Hotel, They've met with the Star Force Power Rangers: Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet, Isabella, Django, Caleb, Candace, Perry and Buford. They even met the D.I.C.E. Team: Jet Siegel, Tak Carter, Robert Clapice, Marco Rocca, Sam N'Dool, Puffy Angel, Marsha Rizarov and Chao Lee, The Witchlings: Dorie Goodwyn, Reanne Griffith, Mirabelle Haywood, Ellie Craft, Mindy Santo, Sally Johnson and Caitlyn Goodwyn, The Miraculous Team: Marinette Dupain-Cheng a.k.a. Ladybug and Adrien Agreste a.k.a. Cat Noir and one of the Pretty Cures, Natalie Blackstone, Hannah Whitehouse, Hilary Marigold, Annika Ferguson, Madison Parker and Eliza Mckenzie. They came to help them out along their mission. Meeting Lilo, Yuna, Stitch and their Ohana/Learning about Ohana Then, They've met Lilo, Yuna, Stitch and their friends as they welcome them into their home. Later on, Lilo taught them that Ohana means family and nobody gets left behind or forgotten, however, Stitch smells Yoshi as he told Lilo and Yuna that Yoshi is Experiment 715 and Stitch's cousin. Jumba introduced his Genetic Experiments/Lilo shows the Crusaders around her home Soon, Jumba Jookiba introduced them the rest of Stitch's cousins including his girlfriend, Angel and Reuben. Later, Jumba showed Robbie and the others their spaceship for the inside. Then, Sparky (Experiment 221), Melty (Experiment 228), Link (Experiment 251), Morpholomew (Experiment 316) and Swapper (Experiment 355) made them feel welcome. Then, Lilo showed Apple Bloom and her friends around her home. Stitch get's kidnapped/Dr. Eggman and Dr. Hamsterviel made a deal However, Stitch was kidnapped by the Dark Warrior as the girls came back to see the in a huge mess. Then, A note was left on the front door. Meanwhile, Dr. Eggman arrived and made a deal with Dr. Hamsterviel to capture the Experiments starting with Stitch and destroy the Power Rangers. The Dark Warrior makes his move/Gantu and Reuben warned the others Meanwhile, the Dark Warrior was ready to begin his dark purpose. Unknowing to him, Gantu and Reuben saw his evil plot and made contact the Galactic Fedration as they set off to warn Lilo, Robbie and the others. Dorie uses magic with the Hawaiian Food Later at the Hawaiian beach, Dorie used magic with the food to get ready for the celebration. Lilo warned Robbie and the others/Cobra Bubbles supported them Back at Lilo's house, She warned Robbie and his friends about Stitch being captured by the Dark Warrior. Then, Cobra Bubbles arrived and came to support the Rangers on Lilo and Stitch's behalf. Pit gathered Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Babs, DT and Silver Spoon Then, Pit arrived and brought Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Babs Seed, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon to the Cyberspace Command Center for an important matter. The Volcano creates the earthquakes/A Warning to the Hawaiian Civilians At the Volcano, The Dark Warrior created the earthquake. Soon, Robbie and his friends warned all of the Civilians in Hawaii about the volcano erupting soon. The Dark Warrior reveals his secret/Dr. Hamsterviel makes his victory However to everyone's shocking moment, The Dark Warrior was none other than Emerl. Just as Dr. Eggman discovers Stitch going to be delivered, Dr. Hamsterviel makes his victory along with him. Rangers Other Rangers Rival Rangers Heroes Power Rangers Star Force D.I.C.E. Team The Witchlings Miraculous Team The Pretty Cures Mentor *Palutena *Pit Allies *The CyberSquad (Matt, Inez, Jackie & Digit) *Mane 6 (Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack & Fluttershy) *Gadgetmobile (Inspector Gadget's Last Case: Claw's Revenge) *Tommy Turnbull, Gus, Lola and Booker *RobotBoy and RobotGirl *Motherboard, Scanner, Widget & Wanda *Tikki & Plag *Mepple, Mipple, Porun & Lulun *Lilo, Yuna, Stitch, Kijimuna, Jumba, Pleakley, Angel, Captain Gantu, Chopsuey, Evile, Leroy & Reuben Jumba's Experiments *Sparky (Experiment 221) *Melty (Experiment 228) *Link (Experiment 251) *Morpholomew (Experiment 316) *Swapper (Experiment 355) Civilians *Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna, Shining Armor & Dean Cadence *Minty, Moon Dancer, Cotton Candy, Derpy Hooves, Lyra Heartstrings, Toola Roola, Wysteria & Sky Wishes *Nani, Grandma, David, Keoni, Victoria, Moses, Cobra Bubbles, Grand Council Woman, Mertle, Elena, Teresa, Yuki, Penny, Sasha, Tigerlily, Hiroman & Jessica *Flurry Heart *Snips & Snails *Flash Sentry *Trixie Villains *Dr. Eggman *Orbot *Cubot *Dr. Hämsterviel *Delia Trivia *This episode is a reference by Candy Candy Movie (1992) and Unico Black Cloud and White Feather. *The Pretty Cures has a decision for Hannah's Grandmother that they will go to Hawaii along with their friends the other Heroes. *Dorie uses magic to give them a Hawaii Food. *Marinette reads a book about Stitch is a blue fluffy guy and that she likes him. *It marks a first appearance of Emerl. Transcript *Hawaii's Greatest Threat Part 1 Transcripts Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Episodes Category:TMNTHedgehog5